Her Tears Don't Fall
by xDarkFantasiesxx
Summary: Chikane is lonely without Himeko, she feels that all Himeko needs is Souma and not her. She remembers how they used to be, and will do anything to get her lovely maiden back. ChikanexHimeko, Himeko x Souma, Yuri.


"Himeko... W-Why did you do this.."

She breathed so soundly, touching the blue flower hair pin in her palm. Her fingers brushing along the details of the flower's edges. Her heart almost broken. She faith gone. She could remember the blasting images in her mind. The tainted memories of what she wanted. Whom she wanted. She needed her touch, she longed for it. Her ocean pools stared at the hair pin, as if she was longing for it. For those sweet memories now gone due to the tainted ones she had seen. Souma and Himeko, her darling Himeko... K-Kissing before her eyes. There was nothing she could do... There was nothing she could say.. All she wanted was that smile to be onto her beautiful maiden's lips. That sweet, sweet innocent smile that touched her heart, but it wasn't like this.

She didn't want Souma to make her smile, Chikane herself wanted that pleasure to do so. But that wasn't the case. Tighten her grip onto the hair pin a sigh came out of her pink flushed lips. Bruised by her teeth as she chewed her lips swollen. She couldn't let Himeko see her sorrow. She didn't want Himeko to suffer. So she would bare this alone. This pain alone, she had too. Which she would, Chikane wouldn't let Himeko suffer anymore. She wouldn't let her sunshine be broken by fate, as if she gave up and let her go.

Her placed the hair pin into her pocket, as she stared at the reflection of herself into the mirror. Waterfall wanted to drop from those oceans filled within her eyes. She just wouldn't let them drop. Her hand reached for the brush on her dresser as she slowly brushed her long beautiful azure locks. So graceful and lovely which is what Himeko always called her. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks brushed into a pink color as a smile touched her swollen lips. The longing for her sunshine, she just craved her touch.

"Oh Himeko..."

The lunar maiden cooled out as she dropped the brush from her hand and slammed her fits onto the dresser. "Why! Himeko! Why!" She shouted to no one but herself as her terrible pain took over. Her heart shattered by the memories of Himeko. She left for Souma. For that damn man. She shook her head side to side, feeling more of the waves of sorrow hit her body. She didn't want to break down, but the maiden couldn't help it. She lost her everything. Her beloved Himeko. "Himeko... Himeko... Himeko... I only wish.. you knew how much you mean to me." She laid her head onto the desk as her long locks of azure dropped down behind her.

"How much I long for you... How much I need you..." She breathed out roughly, the pain tighten her rib cage. She couldn't breathe, grabbing her chest a pant came from her lips. Trying to let what breath she could out of her broken body. Tears slowly dropped down her ocean pools, as she looked out at the doorway of her room. It was almost as if she saw Himeko there. Her beautiful long strands of golden, eyes filled with jewels of purple. A innocent smile that warmed her soul. It was as if the gods have sent a angel down to her, just for her. For Chikane to have for herself. That wasn't meant to be.

Wiping her eyes with her free arm she pulled her broken body up from her seat and dragged herself out of her chambers. Seeing the long hallway of the mansion she lives in she almost whined to herself. "H-Himeko.." She called out and walked her way into the hallway. The walk took almost forever to her, but it was a mere few feet's after having her room changed to the room two doors down from Himeko's. She had to make sure she was gone. She just had too. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't check to see her beloved maiden was no longer with her. It sounded so wrong, it is wrong. A woman and a woman could not be together. But she couldn't help herself.

Chikane Himemiya longed for her little sunshine. She would find someway to get her back, maybe. No... She wouldn't. She couldn't. Himeko's happiness is what all that mattered to her. She swallowed down onto her dry throat as she came to the room where Himeko would normally be at. Where she would be sleeping. She would come to see her beloved maiden sleeping soundly to herself. She sighed and touched the door knob. She had to open it. Just had too. It feared her, but someway she would. Holding back her emotions the lunar maiden turned the knob and widen her eyes to what she for saw.

"M-Miss Kurusugawa!" A shocked Chikane breathed out as she looked at the female sitting on the bed. Her long strands of golden hanging over her shoulders and down onto the bed, as those beautiful jewels of purple looked up to match the ocean tear filled eyes of Chikane.

"C-Chikane...I-I-I...couldn't leave...I-I didn't..want to leave you alone..." The sweet sunshine whispered as a soft but gentle smile hit the pink lips of the lunar maiden as she nodded her head softly. "Are you sure this is what you wish for Miss Kurusugawa." She cooled to the female, her heart pounding fastly in her chest. The over whelming feelings taking over her at the fact she was here. Right before her own eyes. She hoped she wasn't dreaming. "Yes.. C-Chikane. I want to stay here... With you.."


End file.
